


Bullet

by cissathebookworm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Leonard and the curious case of the matchmaking bullet...or obsession making, if you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet

The bullet zipped past Barry and he turned to watch in horror as it headed straight toward Len. Barry started to run but the bullet was too close to Len. Barry didn’t think, he did. He ran faster than he felt he ever had before and in the nick of time he snatched the bullet out of the air and had it crushed within nanoseconds. Len stared at Barry, shocked. “Couldn’t let the villain die?” Len snarks, hiding how grateful he actually was. 

 

Barry snorts, to hide the fear he had felt for Len, “Hardly. I only saved you because you make things more interesting around here.” 

 

Len raised an eyebrow, “Is that so?” Len smirked before casually turning away, “Be seein’ you, Scarlet.” And before Barry could think of something witty or smart, or anything really, Len was already out the door and gone into the night air. 

 

Barry turned to look back at the scene of the crime. Realizing that the other criminal had yet to be apprehended, Barry rushes around and in three seconds flat has the man strung up and waiting for the CCPD to pick him up. Barry rushes his suit back to STAR Labs before heading home to his apartment. 

 

Barry settled down on the couch and put a documentary on to play while he snarfed down his takeout Chinese. Barry’s mind wanders away from the brilliance that was the Grand Canyon and instead travels to thoughts of his nemesis. His nose, his throat, his hair, his smile, his eyes….Oh god his eyes were the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his life. Barry sighed, he sounded like a teenaged girl with a celebrity crush. He needed a social life outside of his foster sister a the people who helped keep him alive. 

  
Barry quickly squashed all thoughts of Leonard Snart and turned back to the TV, the show having moved on to something else as equally mind numbing and boring as the Grand Canyon. Would it hurt them to play interesting things every once in awhile?   


End file.
